She's a Badass!
by AnimeAddictionFreak
Summary: Beth is a weapon who can be her own meister. She's mean and rude, but beautiful in her own way. What happens if Death the Kid, Soul, and Black*star all like her? Bad summary. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I was moving so I had to lve with out internet for a whole week, I almost died, but I stayed in there for you guys! **

**Soul x Death the Kid x Black*Star x Beth **

Beth is my own oc. I do not own Soul Eater. I hope you enjoy!

**She's a Badass!**

Part 1

"Wake up! Come on get out of bed Beth!" my meister shakes me franticly.

I swat at her, trying to make her stop. Oh how I missed the days that I didn't have a meister. Before coming to the DWMA, I worked alone, traviling from place to place.

You see, when I was little, my mom died. After that my dad would get drunk and hit me and stuff like that, but I wasn't to bugged about it seeing as sometimes I would turn into a weapon and hide.

By the time I was ten, I could be my own meister. I ran away from home a year later, not staying in one place for to long. I lived that way for five years now, and I just recently came across a place called Death City. Not to long after, I met Lord Death himself. He asked me if I wanted to enroll in his school, the only catch was that I had to have a miester. I was fine with that, thinking that I would finally get someone to talk to.

Hannah, my meister, was nice at first, but I soon realized that her and I were completely different. She has short blond hair parted down the middle and a slight tan. I, on the other hand, have very dark purple hair, almost black, that goes to about my elbows, parted on the right and I also had a tan that is a tad bit darker than hers. Her eyes were a bright blue and mine are black with a slight hint of crimson. Just like our looks, our personalitys were long from silimiar. She is snoty and stuck up, she always has to be the center of attention, but the self she shows everyone but me was nice and caring and sweet. For me it was the opposite. On the inside I cared about others, I was nice, I was adorable and sweet. On the outside none of that showed. Everyone saw me as mean and rude, they saw me as a bully. Because I was a bully in their eyes, I advatulally became a real one.

"Come on! Get out of bed your going to make me late... AGAIN!" Hannah went to her last resort and pulled the blankets off of me.

"Really!?" I yell jumping out of bed, nearly attacking her.

"Well you wouldnt wake up _BETH_" she streches out my name in her snoty tone.

Though my real name is Elizabeth, everyone just called me Beth because it was more menacing.

"Fine get out of my room," I walk her to the door and slam it shut.

'Why do I have to share an appartment with..._her_.' I think to myself grunting.

I pull out a white tank top, black lether jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans from my dresser, along with underwear. I grab a towel and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once done I go to my room and change into the clothes I picked out for myself, then walk to the kitchen. I grab an apple from the fruit bowl on one of the counters and bite it. Running back into my room, I put on my black combat boots, apple still in my mouth. I sling my black shoulder bag over my head so that it lies on the opposite hip and head out, not telling Hannah I left.

(Time skip) (Third person)

Elizabeth finally made it to the top pf the stairs leading to the DWMA.

'This place is so symmetrical' she thought for the hundreth time.

As soon as she walked through the doors, everyone froze, scared at what they thought could happen. A small smirk played on Beth's face at the site of their faces. She starts walking as the crowd around her splits. Occasionally she gives death glares to random people.

Most people feared her because of her looks, others for her being a weapon and her own meister.

While staring daggers at some random girl, Beth bumped into someone. The crowd standing around drew a collective gasp.

"Hey watch where you're-" a guy with black hair and three white strips on one side of his head that Beth knew as Death the Kid said, before she cut him off.

"You watch where _you're_ going you asymmetrical piece of trash," she said pointing out his only flaw.

Kid fell to the ground, mumbling incoharnt sentences. Two blonds appear from no where, Kid's weapons Liz and Patty.

"Don't worry Kid your not asymmetrical trash at all, right Patty?" Liz tried to comfort him.

"Right! You are soooo symmetrical Kiddo-chan!" Patty said agreeing with her sister.

"I-is that true?" KId asked, hope in his eyes.

"Oh, you guys need to stop lying to him." Beth said with a smile.

Kid began to sulk even more at her comment. Once Beth was done laughing inwardly to herself, she stepped over the sobbing mess infront of her.

'Well that was a bad first impression' Elizabeth thought to herself.

(Beth's POV)

I walk into class expecting to see scared faces, but instead see two people smiling at me.

'What the fuck do they want?' I thought creeped out a little from their stared.

"Hi, you must Beth! The girl who can be her own meister, right?" a girl with sandy blond hair said.

"Who are you, Kyoya Ootori?" I say refrencing a show that they've probably have never seen.

"Who's that? Is he cool?" a boy with white hair and red eyes asks me.

'Yep, they don't watch anime'

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do you want?" I say getting back to the point.

"Well I'm Maka and this is-"

"That is Soul 'Eater' Evans and you are Maka Alburn, I know who you are. I'm not new, nor am I stupid" I inturupt the annoying blond. "I've been her -what- a month now. I think I know who you are," and with that, I left and went to my seat in the corner.

(Soul's POV)

'Holy shit. She's hot' I stare at her retreading form as Maka and I walk to our seats.

'No, I can't think like that, that would be so uncool. And besides, she's so rude' I continued onward to my seat , not listening to Maka as she tried to get my attention.

By the time we sat down seven-eighths of the class were in their seats. "Anyway, we should still try to talk to her after class. She just seems so lonely."

"Yeah okay" I reply emotionlessly.

I glance over to Beth, the closest anyone sat next to her was five seats away. I really did feel bad for her, but it didn't seem to affect her. She just sat there, writing something down, not bothering to look up at Pr. Stein.

(Beth's POV)

'God, this guy is sooo boring. I'm okay with the disection and all, in fact I find it very interesting, but he's going a little over board.' I think to myself as I write a fan fiction. I'm so involved with my writing I don't notice when class is over.

"Whatcha writing?" I look up to see the blond from earlier.

"Things," I say vaigly.

"What type of things?" Maka pushes for more of an answer.

I was about to reply when I realized Soul was standing behind her. A slight pink arouse on my face.

'Why am I blushing!?' I mentally yell at myself.

"Why are you over here?" I ask, regaining my poker face.

"Well... you looked pretty lonely and-" "God, you talk a lot" I inturupt the talkitive blond. Maka was still smiling, but her eyes showed her hurt feelings. A slight smirk slid its way to Soul's face.

(Soul's POV)

"Yeah, tell me aout it..." I sigh as I know whats going to happen.

"**MAKA...CHOP!**" getting a book out of absolutly no where, she hits me hard on the head.

'Yep knew that was coming' I rub my head to release some of the tension.

"That was a pretty good hit. Next time, though, you might not want to hit his head. It seems he already has enough prolems," Beth says with a slight hint of amazement.

"Yeah, stop hitting my head with such thick books" I say agreeing with Beth's last notion.

"Well I think the thickness of the books are great actually," Beth puts the paper she was writing on back into her bag and stands up, ready to leave. "Just, you might want to hit him where it will hurt a little more, and scar him for life." she points to my crotch then walks away as if nothing had happened.

I turn to Maka, my hand out infront of me in a defensive pose, "No! You can't hit me..._there_!" I run down the hallways and to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Okay, thats it for this part! Tell me if I should keep going or not. PLEASE REVIEW! I am also taking requests so if you have one just PM me! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone! here is part 2! I really hope you like it! And I hope you guys forgive me for not updating my other stories. Anyway, onward to storie time!**

**Soul x Death the Kid x Black*Star x Beth **

Beth is my own oc. I do not own Soul Eater. I hope you enjoy!

(Soul's POV)

Sweat plasters my face from the running. I scope the cafeiteria for my gang...and Beth. To my suprize she was actually in line to get food. I didn't think chics like her ate lunch in fear of being fat. It looked like she was talking to someone. That 'someone' just so happened to be Black*Star.

'This isn't going to end well' I think knowing how Black*Star can get.

" You think so do you?!" Black*Star's booming voice roared though the lunch room.

"Bring. It. On!" and just like that, they were outside, about to fight.

It was Black*Star and Tsubaki vs. Beth. A crowd rushes after them, me, Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, and Hannah included(Hanah became close with the gang).

(A/N: Warning! I am very bad at fighting scenes, but here goes nothing)

(Third Person)

"Tsubaki! Katana mode!" Black*Star yells for Tsubaki to change, as Beth transforms both of her arms into syths. The blade of both weapons were a bright silver.

"**I'M THE BIGGEST STAR THERE IS!**" Black*Star yells as he runs for Beth.

Beth stands there, not moving, not really doing anything but breathing. Black*Star comes within two feet of her before she does a front flip over him, her back facing him. She quickly spins around before Black*Star can face her.

'What the ...' Black*Star thinks before Beth takes one of her arms and trips him. He lands on his face.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yells, still in katana mode.

"Don't worry Tsubaki! I will win! after all I am the great Black*Star!" Black*Star yells tiredly.

'Now's my chance!' Beth thinks as she attacks the boy trying to turn over. As Black*Star finally manages to stand, Beth is a foot from him, her arm aiming for his stomach. Black*Star uses Tsubaki to block her sword.

All that could be heard now was the heavy breathing from Black*Star, the light breaths from Beth, the gasp of the crowd, and metal on metal. Beth's sword arm trying to cut through Tsubaki's *Star and Beth jump back to collect themselfs. Both of them breathing heavily.

"Tsubaki en-" Black*Star was cut off by wavelenght bullets. It would seem that Beth turned her hands into double pistols. On of the bullets managed to hit Black*Star in the shoulder. He shreks from the pain. His bright blue hair was disshelfed, sweat raced down his face, and his clothes had some rips and tears from when Beth must have hit him in sword mode without him noticing. Beths hair was a little messed up, but not as much as Black*Star's. A light sheet of sweat covered her face from the heat and movement, not a scratch on her.

Black*Star tries his best to dogde the bullets that comes his way, not being able to jump out of the way soon enough for some. He finally goes down...and stays down.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki yells lifting him with some help from random people to take him to the nurse's office.

The rest of the crowd freezes, seeing how easily Beth defeated Black*Star. Beth turns her hands back and walks away as the crowd parts.

(Beth's POV)

'That guy was such a wimp, he barly ten minutes' I thought walking to a neaby flower shop.

'These look gorgues' I think looking at beautiful blue roses. They reminded me so much of Black*Star.

'He is also very...handsom.' I slap myself for thinking such things. 'No! He's a wimp! You can't think of the opponent like that!' I shake my head to get the bad thoughts out.

I decide to buy some black roses, my signature flower that I give all the people I beat as an apoligy. But these flowers were different. They had splaters of red in random places.

"There like your eyes," I turn around to see Kid and Hannah. Their arms looped together.

"What do you want?!" I spat, hating that they caught me here.

"Well we saw you come in here and just wanted to know what you were up to," Hannah says in her cutesy voice, oh how I hated that voice.

"I'm here to get that wimp some flowers. He just went down to easily." I say trying to mask me cocern for the blue haired boy.

(Kid's POV)

I could tell that she was concerned for Black*Star. And even if she wasn't and this was just something she did for everyone she beats, atleast that shows she is caring. But she is so god damned asymmetrical!

I was so caught up in my own thoughts about if she had feelings or not, that I didn't notice when Beth had left.

(Time Skip) (Black*Star's POV)

Tsubaki and I were quitly talking when there was a small knock on the door, as if the person who knocked wasn't sure if I was awake. Tsubaki wakes to the door and opens it to reveal Beth.

"Sorry if I'm intruding." Beth was about to wake back out the door, when Tsubaki says "Oh no. I was just about to leave. He is all yours." Beth just nods as Tsubaki closes the door and leaves.

"These are for you." she said holding black roses with bits of red in random places. "Sorry I went so hard on you," her face was emotionless, but her eyes said she felt really about putting me here. She put them on my bedside table.

"What happened to your 'I'm mean and scary, don't talk to me' attitud you've been having?" I ask, my voice scratchy sounding.

"What do you mean?" She says regaining that evil look in her eyes.

'She is so fucking hot when she looks like that' I think to myself. Her dark purple hair going in a silky sheet down her back. Her black crimson eyes staring intently into mine. And with that lether jacket, she just looked like a badass. if I was able to move swiftly I would totally go and make out with her.

"Never mind, I'm leaving." Beth left me alone, with only the flowers she gave me to keep me company.

**Okay thats it for part 2. Please tell me if you liked it or not, so I know to continue the story, but I'm liking the 'Badass' personality that Beth has.**


End file.
